Fairytale
by Emmieann
Summary: To know that their gone is terrible, but I'm sure they would want the world to know their story. It just goes to show, maybe there are such things as fairytales.


**Authors note:** Wow,

It seems I havn't even had a story on here for a long time. I had deleted them all. They were old, and not my style anymore. I'm going to try and acctually do this one correctly.Its the fifth and I have my Cahsee tomarrow and Wednesday. I really don't want to take it, but I think I'll survive.

Hmmm, Let see anything else I should tell you about?

Oh!

What would you like to see from me.

Horror?

Drama?

Romance?

Anything? Just give me ideas and maybe I can fit them into one of my stories.

Kay, thanks. Bye guys.

**F**airy**T**ale.

By

**E**mmie**A**nn

----Beginning----

How should I start?

There are so many things I could tell you about them, they were amaizing.

They were the best friends I had ever had.

I wish they were here for me to share these moments with.

"Gamma!!" My head shot to the side to look at the oung girl beside me. "Gamma, Can I have some sweet ice?"

"Yes" And I nodded with full force. "Ask your Auntie to help you scoop it though."

The little girl grinned and ran off. Her mother was far away in some city a million miles away. I never saw my daughter anymore.

Don't let m steer you off course here. This story is not about me and my family. Or maybe in some case it is.

I'm about to narrate the entire life of my closed friend. This woman is the most dearest person in my life. She may not be of this land anymore, but she can here, and she'd be glad to have her story out there.

Sometimes, fairy tales do exist, they're just hidden in disguise.

Her name was Sakura Kinomoto. She was only sixteen when she met him, just transfered into the school.

His name was Syaoran Li, and maybe he loved her from the beginning. Maybe behind all the dirty looks and paper balls, he had loved her all along.

-----------Chapter one: Past---------

"Pork Cow!" he hissed at his younger sister. "You ate it all!"

"I did not, you...Heffer!!!" She growled back to him, her emerald eyes shooting daggers into his brown ones.

"Saku-Ra"

"Tou-ya!"

"Will you two shut up? Please, just close your mouths!" Their father hissed. The teenage girl growled before stomping off out the door.

The moving van was parked right outside the home, with men in blue suits walking in, boxes in hand.

"'Ows Da lady of da 'ouse?" One asked, stepping beside her, and slipping to the cement step.

"Irritated. You know how hard its going to be to be the _new_ girl. _Again!_" SHe cried, tears falling from her eyes. "Its not fair!"

"Well, 'Ows-about we Go out'n gett'ya a Sweet Ice. They're good ya' know" She cocke her head to the side. The man seemed so _calming_.

"I-Maybe not. I should unpack my stuff. I start school in the morning and I need to have all my school stuff ready to go." She nodded, lifting herself up from the cement, and dusting hte black skirt off. "but thank you, sir"

"Your Welcome, lit'le lady!" He called back, before bringing yet another box into the house.

---

"_I've been waiting._

_I've been waiting for this moment..._" The words pured from her lips as her tears fell from her eyes. The golden picture fram rested nicely between her fingertips. It was the true essence of beauty.

Only three people were visable in the picture. The cherry tree stood strong behind them. In hte front, Sakura sat on her knees with a guitar rested on her lap. To her right, a tall young ,man leaned against the tree, he has his fingers twisted into sakuras short auburn locks. He was grinning and his grey eyes were shining.

On the other side of her stood another young male. His glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, brightening his azure eyes beneath his dark hair. His arms were crossed over his chest.

Both males in had two silver rings in their lips. The fisrt male had a star tattoo on his neck just below his ear.

"I miss you guys." She mumbled between her sobs. "How will I make it through Sophmore year without you there to keep me alive."

She let her body fall against the dark purple bed, the picture against her chest. Slowely her eyes fell closed and her breathing became even and light.

Sleep had claimed her. Dreams were not the cure for her.

_Trees surrounded her. The rain fell over her body, turning her hair a light brown color. The straight wisps of hair clung to her pale skin. _

_Her feet were bare and bleeding. Something in hte grouned must have cut her in various places. She wasn't sure where she was._

_"Hello!" She called through the forests thick trees. No answered. _

_her green eyes widened as a bullet wizzed right by her head cutting her cheek. She hissed, spinning around and facing a boy._

_"Get down" She said calmly. She faced him wide eyed. "GET DOWN!" He yelled this time making her jump and drop to the muddy ground._

_Another buller wizzed past her head. She burried her head in her hands, tears falling down her cheeks._

_She screamed feeling someones arms wrap around her. "Shh, its alright, love"_

_----------_**end**----------

REview.

Love?

Hate?

Do you even care?


End file.
